No limit
by Sano-chan H
Summary: Quand on tente de dépasser ses limites, on prend forcément des risques, la question est de savoir s'arrêter avant de blesser ses proches... Un 01 X 02 sur fond de thème méconnu, accompagné d'un bout de songfic sur 'listen to your heart' de Roxette.


Auteur : Sano-chan

Titre : No limit

Genre : Yaoi, song fic, lime, hurt, angst, lemon, un peu de tout comme d'hab, je suis encore partie en live quoi !

Base : Gundam Wing et la chanson est de Roxette

Couple : Bah comme d'habitude hein, on change pas une équipe qui gagne ! XD

Disclaimers : Ca non plus malheureusement ça ne change pas, les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent encore, toujours et irrémédiablement à Sunrise et Tomino. La chanson non plus n'est pas à moi d'ailleurs, dommage parce que je l'adore…

_**No limit**_

Cela faisait maintenant plus de cinq ans que Heero et Duo vivaient ensemble. Ils avaient un grand appartement en centre ville, un nid douillet où ils coulaient des jours heureux nourris à leur amour. Un parfait tableau, sans plus de guerre, sans plus de tueries, sans plus rien d'autre que le train-train quotidien. Oui mais voilà, la paix est lassante, surtout pour un soldat qui n'a toujours connu que la guerre depuis son plus jeune âge et Duo n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin d'adrénaline, et dans la vie parfaitement posée qu'il menait, rien n'aurait put la lui procurer. Il avait pourtant tout essayé, les sports extrêmes, les jeux dangereux, il avait fait les pires bêtises, à la limite de la tentative de suicide juste pour se sentir en vie. Il n'en avait rien dit à Heero, il ne savait pas comment lui dire. Comment l'ex Perfect Soldier aurait-il réagi en apprenant que son petit ami sautait en parachute sans altimètre ou faisait de l'apnée no limit. Duo avait fait plusieurs syncopes en apnée, mais il adorait ça, il aimait descendre dans les profondeurs sans savoir s'il atteindrait à nouveau la surface un jour. Bien sûr, le but n'était pas de mourir, alors il ne pratiquait jamais seul et il s'entraînait beaucoup. Il commençait même à avoir un très bon niveau et Karl, son entraîneur, l'homme qui lui avait tout appris, l'avait félicité. Lui qui ne sortait jamais un compliment lui avait quasiment sauté dans les bras après sa dernière prestation : 175 mètres ! Karl lui avait sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois, sorti de l'eau après maintes syncopes, et puis, il avait commencé à lui plaire et une idée tordue avait germée dans le cerveau de l'Américain. Mais elle était risquée cette idée, très risquée, et pas seulement pour lui cette fois.

- - -

Heero rentra du boulot à 19h20, comme chaque soir, il trouva Duo assis dans le canapé, devant une chaîne d'information, comme chaque soir, la table était mise et le dîner finissait de mijoter dans sa cocote, comme chaque soir. Le Japonais était las de cette vie bien rangée, mais il l'assumait en silence, comme un ordre de mission qui lui aurait autrefois déplu mais qu'il aurait parfaitement exécuté comme toujours. Les vieilles habitudes sont difficiles à perdre…

La soirée se passa comme d'habitude, ils dînèrent, regardèrent un film qui ne les intéressait pas, puis allèrent se coucher. Pas un ne tenta quelque approche, ils faisaient l'amour beaucoup moins qu'avant, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, comme si l'envie s'était juste estompée, légèrement effacée par le temps. Bien sûr ils prenaient toujours du plaisir ensemble, mais à un autre rythme. Toujours aussi compatibles, mais plus aussi disponible l'un pour l'autre qu'autrefois.

Ce soir là, en allant se coucher, jamais Heero n'aurait put imaginer ce qui se passerai le lendemain.

- - -

Duo avait encore passé sa journée avec Karl, ils étaient allés faire un peu d'apnée et Duo avait encore battu son record. Ils étaient rentrés fêter ça chez Duo, avec un bon verre de whisky. Ils riaient de bon cœur quand Duo décida de mettre à l'épreuve son nouveau petit jeu. En plein milieu de la conversation, entre deux éclats de rire, l'Américain se pencha sur son mentor et l'embrassa. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, Karl le laissa faire, mais sans répondre à son baiser.

« - Duo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je ne te plais pas ?

- Ce n'est pas la question, tu ne vis pas seul ici n'est-ce pas ?

- Et alors ?

- Tu es avec lui, pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

En disant ces mots Karl avait désigné une vieille photo de vacances encadrée au dessus du téléphone, une photo du couple à une époque où ils étaient encore le reflet du bonheur sur Terre.

« - Ce sont mes oignons ça. Soit tu veux de moi, soit non, tu n'as qu'un choix très simple à faire et moi je suis un grand garçon, je sais ce que je fais. »

Karl ne réfléchît qu'un instant, puis renversa Duo sur le canapé, collant son corps au sien et reprenant possession de ses lèvres sucrées.

Duo savait qu'il n'avait pas fermé la porte d'entrée à clé, si Heero rentrait en avance, il serait pris, et d'une façon bien moins agréable… ça lui faisait peur, il sentait monter l'adrénaline en lui et ça l'excitait encore plus.

Karl était maladroit et inexpérimenté, il ne connaissait pas le corps de Duo aussi bien que son petit ami, contrairement à Heero, il ne savait pas exactement où le toucher pour le faire réagir, il explorait le corps musclé du natté, cherchant à tâtons sur les lignes de son corps les points sensibles qui le feraient soupirer d'avantage. Karl était attentif au moindre de ses gémissements, Heero lui, savait depuis longtemps où poser ses mains et le faisait presque mécaniquement. Karl lui donnait une attention qui lui manquait depuis des mois et l'adrénaline en plus, Duo était aux anges !

- - -

Duo réitéra son forfait plusieurs fois dans les semaines qui suivirent. Heero ne se doutait de rien, pourtant l'Américain laissait volontairement des preuves trainer. Il ne nettoyait que pour l'hygiène, ne se souciant guère du parfum de Karl ou d'une paire de chaussettes étrangères dans le tiroir à sous vêtement commun. Il aimait cette montée d'adrénaline à chaque fois que Heero posait les yeux sur un détail qui aurait dût lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Son but n'était pourtant pas de le perdre, mais en prendre le risque le faisait planer. S'il perdait Heero, il n'était plus rien, il le savait, il n'avait toujours vécu que pour lui et l'idée de le perdre le terrifiait et les frayeurs qu'il se faisait en laissant trainer des indices n'en étaient que plus jouissives.

- - -

Un soir pourtant, ce qui devait arriver arriva, Heero rentra en avance du boulot.

Duo était allongé sur la table du salon et Karl s'appliquait à le mener au 7ème ciel à grands coups de boutoir. Le natté n'allait plus tenir longtemps lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrît. Sur le coup, Duo eut tellement peur qu'il jouît immédiatement. Karl se retira et commença à se rhabiller, gêné et honteux. L'Américain le temps de reprendre ses esprits et son jean, tenta de rattraper son petit ami, criant son nom en le poursuivant. Mais Heero n'avait aucun mal à courir lui, et il le devança sans problèmes.

C'est lorsqu'il disparût de son champ de vision que Duo réalisa. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour regretter.

- - -

Heero arriva chez Quatre et Trowa et leur demanda s'il pouvait passer la nuit là-bas. Ils acceptèrent mais posèrent bien sûr les questions qui leur brûlaient les lèvres. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il débarque ainsi et découche ? S'étaient-ils disputés avec Duo ? Non impossible, pas eux, pas plus de deux ou trois disputes en 5 ans, ce n'était pas possible. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Quatre n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il monta à la chambre d'ami et décida d'interroger le Japonais.

« - Heero ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu ne veux vraiment rien me dire ?

- Je quitte la ville c'est tout.

- Quoi ?! Mais Duo ne part pas avec toi ?

- Duo fera ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut. »

Heero lui adressa un petit sourire triste et sans conviction.

« - Ce n'est pas toi qui parle là, je le vois bien… Ne pars pas comme ça, reste ici quelques jours le temps que ça se calme.

- Non Quatre, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, ma décision est prise, c'est terminé.

- Mais tu l'aimes !

_I know there__'s something in the wake of your smile,_

Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose derrière ton sourire,

_I get a notion from__ the look in your eyes_

Je le vois bien au regard de tes yeux

_You've built a love but that love falls apart_

Tu as construit un amour mais cet amour s'écroule

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

Ton petit coin de paradis devient si sombre

_Listen to your heart, when is calling for you_

Ecoute ton cœur, quand il t'appelle

_Listen to your heart, there nothing else you can do_

Ecoute ton cœur, il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire

_I don't know where you'__re going and I don't know why _

Je ne sais pas où tu pars et je ne sais pas pourquoi

_But listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye_

Mais écoute ton cœur, avant de lui dire adieu.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

Parfois tut e demandes si ce combat vaut le coup

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide_

Les précieux moments sont tous perdus dans la marée

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

Ils sont emporté et rien n'est ce qu'il paraît

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

Le sentiment d'appartenir à tes rêves

_Listen to your heart, when is calling for you_

Ecoute ton cœur, quand il t'appelle

_Listen to your heart, there nothing else you can do_

Ecoute ton cœur, il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why _

Je ne sais pas où tu pars et je ne sais pas pourquoi

_But listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye_

Mais écoute ton cœur, avant de lui dire adieu.

_And there are voices that want to be heard_

Et il y a des voix qui veulent être entendues

_So much to mention but you can't find the words_

Tellement de choses à dire, mais tu ne trouves pas les mots

_The scent of magic__, the beauty that's been_

Ce parfum de magie, comme c'était beau

_When love was wilder than the wind_

Quand l'amour était plus sauvage que le vent.

_Listen to your heart, when is calling for you_

Ecoute ton cœur, quand il t'appelle

_Listen to your heart, there nothing else you can do_

Ecoute ton cœur, il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why _

Je ne sais pas où tu pars et je ne sais pas pourquoi

_But listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye_

Mais écoute ton cœur, avant de lui dire adieu.

- Très bien, je reste une semaine, je ferai changer mes billets de train demain matin. Mais une semaine, pas plus.

- Je suis sûr qu'il appellera pour s'expliquer. Il doit se douter que tu es ici. »

- - -

Il était 17h10 lorsque le téléphone sonna. Trowa répondit et devint pâle comme un mort. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé une minute, reprendre son calme et se demander comment il allait pouvoir annoncer ça à Heero. Le Japonais passa justement à côté de lui à ce moment là.

« - Ca ne va pas Trowa ?

- Assied-toi s'il te plaît. »

Le Japonais obéit, plus par curiosité et inquiétude qu'autre chose.

« - Duo a eut un accident d'apnée. Le frein de son parachute a lâché et il a remonté 190 mètres d'une traite. Il a été évacué par hélicoptère et transporté à l'hôpital de la Marine où il a été enfermé en caisson hyperbare. »

Heero ne savait plus comment réagir. Il était choqué. Depuis quand Duo faisait-il de l'apnée ? Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il devait aller à l'hôpital ? Est-ce que Duo allait mourir ? Non, ça il le refusait…

« - Il t'a réclamé Heero, il n'a pu prononcé qu'un mot depuis qu'ils l'ont sortit de l'eau et c'était toi qu'il appelait. »

Il n'en fallu pas plus au Japonais pour attraper les clés de sa voiture et partir à toute vitesse vers l'hôpital de la Marine.

- - -

Guidé par une infirmière jusqu'au caisson hyperbare, Heero était plus inquiet que jamais. Lorsqu'il vît Duo allongé dans cet énorme cylindre de métal, la souffrance peinte sur son beau visage à moitié caché sous son masque à oxygène, il se demanda comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pût les mener aussi loin dans la folie ? Quand est-ce que les choses avaient commencées à dégénérer ?

C'est à ce moment là que Karl entra dans la pièce, un café à la main. Heero se jeta sur lui et lui décrocha une droite magistrale.

« - T'étais avec lui hein ?! Répond !

- Oui. Calme toi !

- Ca t'as pas suffi de sauter mon mec, il faut en plus que t'essaye de le tuer ?! »

Des infirmiers arrivèrent pour les séparer, attirés pas les hurlements du Japonais.

« - Calmez-vous ! S'il n'avait pas été là votre ami serait mort. Arrêtez ! »

Heero fini par se calmer un peu, ou du moins à se résigner à ne pas tuer sur place son rival.

« - Je suis désolé Heero.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

- Le frein de son parachute à déconné et il est remonté d'une traite. Il a sût garder son calme, ce qui lui a permis de ne pas se noyer, mais il n'a pu faire aucun palier de décompression et il est arrivé en haut beaucoup trop vite. La plupart des apnéistes professionnels que je connais n'auraient pas résisté au choc, mais Duo a de l'entraînement, et il est doué pour ça.

- Duo est plus fort que tu ne pourras jamais t'en douter, tu ne connais pas son passé.

- Je ne sais pas grand-chose de Duo, seulement sa passion pour les sports extrêmes et surtout pour l'apnée.

- Depuis combien de temps il fait ça ?

- Depuis des mois, depuis qu'il a arrêté le parachutisme.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Duo fais tout ça pour une raison que je ne connais pas. Les sports extrêmes, les conneries, il en rajoute toujours une couche, comme s'il se droguait à l'adrénaline.

- Je crois savoir ce qui lui manque.

- C'est aussi pour ça qu'il ma demandé de coucher avec lui. Il avait peur que tu nous surprenne et c'était pour lui une façon extrême de se choutter à l'adré. Au moindre craquement, au moindre bruit de pas sur le palier, il avait une telle trouille que tu rentres qu'il décollait immédiatement. Jusqu'au jour où c'est vraiment arrivé. Je suis désolé pour ce qu'on a fait. Mais sache qu'il n'y avait pas de sentiments la dedans. J'ai préféré lui donner ça plutôt que de le voir inventer un autre jeu dangereux dans lequel il aurait encore mis sa vie en danger, comme quand il sautait sans altimètre.

- Tu veux que je te remercie d'avoir baisé mon mec en plus ?

- Non, je veux juste que tu comprennes. Que tu ne lui en veuilles pas trop, venge-toi sur moi si tu veux, mais pas sur Duo. Il lui manque quelque chose, il a un sérieux problème pour se défoncer comme ça à l'adrénaline. Mais je ne sais pas quoi.

- Moi je sais. J'ai le même problème, mais je ne suis pas du genre à inventer des trucs aussi tordus pour palier au manque.

- Vous êtes quoi ? Des anciens junkies ?

- J'aurais préféré… »

Ils restèrent là tous les deux à discuter pendant les heures qui passèrent, lentes et difficiles, à attendre que Duo s'en sorte. Les médecins vinrent les prévenir qu'il risquait d'avoir de graves séquelles, principalement aux oreilles et peut-être même au cerveau. Karl fini par quitter les lieux pour aller contrôler le rangement du matériel au centre mais il promis de revenir prendre des nouvelles de Duo dès que possible. Heero le remercia. Il eut du mal à prononcer ces mots, mais il devait bien admettre que sans Karl pour le repêcher et appeler les secours, Duo serait mort.

- - -

La vie avait repris son cours dans l'appartement. Une fois Quatre et Trowa rassurés, Karl passé prendre des nouvelles jusqu'à rétablissement total de l'accidenté et une sérieuse explication de couple, Heero et Duo avaient essayé de reprendre leur vie commune. Duo était devenu quasiment sourd depuis l'accident, il faisait régulièrement des malaises, était pris de vertiges, mais cela l'avait forcé à remettre en question son addiction à l'adrénaline.

Heero quand à lui, avait trouvé une toute autre façon de lui procurer ses petits plaisirs… Il s'était mis à lui faire l'amour un peu partout, dans les endroits les plus incongrus. Duo n'entendant plus les gens approcher, stressait vraiment de peur d'être surpris lors de leurs ébats extérieurs et il adorait ça…

Ce soir là, Heero décida de lui faire l'amour dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble. Ils revenaient d'avoir été faire leurs courses hebdomadaires quand Heero plaqua son amant contre le miroir de la petite boite de métal. Il se mit à l'embrasser fougueusement, il l'enflammait littéralement, leurs ébats étaient devenus bien plus tactiles encore depuis la surdité de Duo, comme s'il était devenu plus sensible aux mains de Heero, il avait besoin qu'il le caresse, qu'il le touche sans arrêt, il voulait toujours sentir ses doigts sur sa peau…

La caressant sous son t-shirt, lui mordillant le cou, soufflant de son haleine embrasée sur le lobe de son oreille, Heero l'invitait à la luxure et Duo n'avait qu'une envie : répondre à cette invitation. Il défit de lui-même sa ceinture et ouvrit son jean, puis il entreprit l'effeuillage en règle de son homme si empressé.

Il se mit à genoux devant lui et le pris immédiatement en bouche. Dansant de sa langue humide et douce sur la verge offerte à ses bons soins, il la sentait frémir, presque trembler entre ses lèvres brûlantes, impatiente de gouter à quelque cavité plus chaude encore.

Avant que le Japonais ne cède et se libère, Duo s'arrêta et se redressa, reprenant en otage la langue de son amant. Heero, électrisé par les caresses du natté, le retourna face au miroir et commença à introduire un à un ses doigts dans l'intimité de l'Américain. Ce dernier se tortillait et de cambrait pour mieux accueillir ces si excitants envahisseurs. Ils furent bientôt remplacés par le sexe dur et gonflé de l'asiatique. Accompagnant ses mouvements de bassin par de délicats baisers sur ses épaules, Heero ne quittait pas des yeux leur reflet dans le miroir de l'ascenseur. Tout en triturant un téton d'une main, il s'appliqua de l'autre à masturber son amant.

Duo les mains plaquées contre la glace n'en pouvait plus. Ouvrant les yeux, il croisa le regard d'Heero qui le fixait amoureusement. Heero… qu'il était beau avec cette expression de plaisir sur le visage, les joues rouges, les yeux mi-clos et les lèvres entrouvertes… Comment avait-il put risquer de perdre ça ?

Mais Duo, pour toute réponse, fut assaillit par un raz-de-marée de plaisir qu'il n'avait pas senti venir. Une fois que Heero se fut libéré lui aussi de la pression incandescente de son bas ventre, ils nettoyèrent l'endroit et remirent l'ascenseur en route.

OWARI !!!

Bon, fic expresse, une soirée, alors que celle que j'ai publiée hier sur Vampire Knight il m'a fallut 9 mois pour la finir, allez comprendre ! En tout cas j'espère qu'elle vous aura plut, c'est pas évident de trouver des sujets inédits dans des fics sur Gundam Wing, mais il me semble que l'apnée no limit ça n'avait pas encore été fait lol

Reviews please ! Kisu minna-san !

Sano.


End file.
